politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
War
War is a game mechanic in which two nations’ militaries are pitted against each other. As nation leader, you have control over your nation’s military, and must decide what units to build, what battles to execute, and what your overall war strategy is. This manual covers the details of how war mechanics work, and provides insights into the different units, battles, and facets of war. =The War System= Resistance and Military Action Points Wars are based on a system called Resistance. Each side starts the war with 100 resistance and resistance is reduced through every attack or increased through a specific action. The nation that reduces the opponent’s resistance to zero wins the war and the nation that loses gets "beiged".To perform Military Actions that decrease the resistance of your opponent or increase yours, you need Military Action Points (MAPs), while there are some military actions that do not require MAPs and do not affect resistance. Each nation starts with 6 MAPs upon declaration of war, unless the defending nation uses two specific War Policies: Blitzkrieg (if you use this policy, the nations that attack you start with 7 MAPs) or Fortress (both players start with 5 MAPs).The only way to replenish MAPs is time: each turn, both sides get 1 more MAP. A new turn comes every 2 hours, meaning that, within a day, both players get 12 new MAPs. The MAPs of a player though can only stuck up to 12: if a player has 12 unspent MAPs and a new turn comes, the MAPs will not increase further, giving a time advantage to the opponent. Wars can last for up to 60 turns (5 days). Military Actions, Victory Types and Space Control Military Actions: There are 9 military actions in total: *5 military actions require MAPs and reduce your opponent’s resistance (Ground Battle, Airstrike, Naval Battle, Launch Missile and Nuclear Attack). To perform them, you must have the corresponding military troops. *One military action requires MAPs and affects your own resistance (Fortify). *'Espionage' does not require MAPs and does not affect resistance. *The Offer Peace action requires no MAPs and can be performed at any time. The opponent has to accept it for the war to come to an end in a peaceful way. *At all times, you can see the Timeline of the war, presenting to you the war history. *Each military action needs a different number of MAPs (from 0 to 12) to execute. Victory Types: Depending on various factors, your attacks may succeed or not. The level of success is represented by four Victory Types: Immense Triumph, Moderate Success, Pyrrhic Victory and Utter Failure. Depending on the level of success, each military action reduces more or less resistance. Utter failures do not reduce resistance. Space Control: An Immense Triumph through a Ground Battle, Airstrike or Naval Battle will result in taking control of the corresponding space: ground, air, naval regions. There is also the option of fortifying your nation against all these attacks. *'Ground Control: '''Achieved after an Immense Triumph with a Ground Battle. Opponents can use only 67% of their airforce, until they execute a ground attack that is victory (not an Utter Failure). *'Air Superiority:' Achieved after an Immense Triumph with an Airstrike. The tanks of the opponents have only 50% of their power, until they execute an airstrike that is victory (not an Utter Failure). *'Blockade: Achieved after an Immense Triumph with a Naval Battle. Opponents cannot transfer cash/ resources from/into their nation, until they execute a naval battle that is victory (not an Utter Failure). *'''Fortified: The aggressor will take 25% more casualties when attacking. It disappears if the fortified nation performs a ground, air or naval attack. =Units= There are 7 military units: Soldiers, Tanks, Aircraft, Ships, Spies, Missiles, and Nuclear Weapons. Each unit has different build and upkeep costs, as well as different war functions. Soldiers Soldiers are the cheapest and most numerous war unit. Soldiers cost $2 each to train, and $1.25 and 0.0013 Food per day in peacetime upkeep. Soldiers are used in Ground Battles, and can be sent into battle with or without Munitions. When equipped with Munitions, each Soldier will use 0.0002 Munitions per battle. Equipping your Soldiers with Munitions increases their battle effectiveness by 75%. Tanks Tanks are complementary units to Soldiers. They cost $60 and 1 Steel to build, and $50 per day in peacetime upkeep. Tanks are used in Ground Battles, and each Tank requires 0.01 Gasoline and 0.01 Munitions per battle to operate. Tanks are hardier units than Soldiers, and will suffer fewer casualties in Ground Battles. A Tank is worth 40 unarmed Soldiers in combat value, or about 23 armed Soldiers. Aircraft Aircraft are flying military units that are used in air-to-air combat, as well as targeted bombing strikes. Aircraft cost 3 Aluminum and $4,000 to build, and $500 per day in peacetime upkeep. Aircraft are used in Airstrikes, and each Aircraft requires 0.25 Gasoline and 0.25 Munitions per battle to operate. Aircraft can only be destroyed by other Aircraft and Espionage operations. Aircraft can be used to destroy enemy military units, enemy infrastructure, and enemy money reserves. Aircraft do not steal money when targeting money in airstrikes; they simply destroy it. Ships Ships (sometimes referred to as Naval Ships) are aquatic military units used in naval combat. Ships cost 25 Steel and $50,000 to build, and $3,750 per day in peacetime upkeep. Ships are used in Naval Battles, and each ship requires 2 Gasoline and 3 Munitions per battle to operate. Ships can Blockade opponents by achieving an Immense Triumph Naval Battle. Blockaded opponents cannot exchange money or resources with other nations or alliances. Spies Spies are covert Espionage units used to gather intelligence and sabotage enemy nations. Spies can be used without explicitly being at war with a target nation. Spies cost $50,000 to enlist, and $2,400 per day in upkeep. Espionage operations cost money to execute, and have a chance of being exposed and failing. Espionage actions do not require MAPs, but can only be used once a day (or twice a day with the Intelligence Agency). Missiles Missiles are single-use ballistic units used to destroy enemy infrastructure and improvements. Missiles cost 100 Aluminum, 75 Gasoline, 75 Munitions, and $150,000 to build, along with the Missile Launch Pad project. They do not require money or resources to use. Missiles cost $21,000 per day in peacetime upkeep. Missiles can be launched at an enemy city of choice, and have a chance to destroy any enemy improvement except enemy power plants. Nuclear Weapons Nuclear Weapons are single-use ballistic units used to destroy enemy infrastructure, improvements, and create nuclear fallout in the targeted enemy city. Nuclear Weapons cost 750 Aluminum, 500 Gasoline, 250 Uranium, and $1,750,000 to build, along with the Nuclear Research Facility project. They do not require money or resources to use. Nuclear Weapons cost $35,000 per day in peacetime upkeep. Nuclear Weapons can be launched at an enemy city of choice, and can destroy 2 enemy improvements, including enemy power plants. Nuclear Weapons increase radiation in the continent it was detonated in by 5 Roentgen, and in the world by 1 Roentgen. Radiation increases disease and decreases food production. After 100 in-game turns, all radiation from the Nuclear Weapon dissipates. Unit Cost Table = = = Attacks = There are multiple attack types, many of which operate similarly. We'll cover each attack type further in-depth here. Ground Battle Ground Battles are a land-based attack in which Soldiers and Tanks are used. The attacking nation sends a specified amount of its Soldiers and Tanks against all of the defending nation's Soldiers and Tanks. The attacker may choose to arm his Soldiers with Munitions, increasing their army value by 75%. The defender's Soldiers will be armed automatically, assuming he has the Munitions to arm them. Army Value Each ground force has an army value, calculated by the following formula: Unarmed Soldiers * 1 + Armed Soldiers * 1.75 + Tanks * 40 Rolls Each ground force does a series of three rolls, between 40% of their army value and 100% of their army value. Each roll is compared to the opponent's roll, and the following table applies: Each roll is also divided by a constant that adds to each sides' casualties. Outcome The outcome of the battle is dependent on the success of the attacker in the series of 3 rolls. An amount of money looted, and an amount of infrastructure is destroyed in the defender's highest infrastructure city, both of which are a higher value the better the victory type. If the victory type is an Immense Triumph, the attacker has a 10% chance of destroying an improvement in one of the defender's cities. War Policies also affect loot, infrastructure damage and the chance to destroy an improvement. If the attacker has an Immense Triumph victory type, they also take Ground Control and nullify and Ground Control the defender has in any of their wars. If the victory type is anything other than an Utter Failure, the attacker will nullify any Ground Control the defender has against the attacker in their war. Category:Mechanics Category:Mechanics of War